


It's Alright

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [50]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar!Oikawa, Cameo Iwaizumi, Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: CapsShip/Character: Abe/Mihashi, Makoto/Haru, Rin/Haru, Yuri/Victor, anyFandom: Free, Haikyuu, Oofuri, Daiya, KnB, Food Wars, Slam Dunk, Yuri on Ice, Tsuritama, Megalo BoxMajor Tags: major character death (in source material of prompt)Additional Tags: character death not required but *gestures vaguely*, I'm here to make you suffer with this show that no one has seen, and this manga that no one has readDo Not Wants: incest, noncon, abusePrompt:Source: Natsuyuki Rendezvous[Image description: "You shouldn't force yourself to pretend it's alright"]





	It's Alright

its okay i tell myself  
i know its really not  
but i just gotta get through today  
well maybe i should focus on the next hour

today wasnt any better  
full of forced smiles  
and excusing myself from others  
this is getting really hard  
being this way is lonely

it hurts even more  
when i think back to a few days ago  
everything was fine  
i had so many thoughts  
and the energy to follow them all  
but that was then  
and this is now

im not gonna cry tonight  
i gotta keep it together  
i cant break down now  
i gotta keep it together

he finds me in solitude  
i put on a fake smile  
it should be genuine  
he is my best friend

“You shouldn’t force yourself to pretend you’re alright”  
i tell him im not pretending  
“That’s bullshit and you know it”  
something in me breaks at that  
tears run down my face  
i cant keep it together tonight


End file.
